Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 2$ and $a = 4$. $5$ $b$ $ + 3$ $a$ $ + 7$
Solution: Substitute $2$ for ${b}$ and $4$ for ${a}$ $ = 5{(2)} + 3{(4)} + 7 $ $ = 10 + 12 + 7 $ $ = 29$